The Creation of Haruhi Suzumiya
by humble servent
Summary: Kyon and the SOS brigade meet in the Diner before their weekly city search. While they are eating a young couple capture Haruhi's interest. The young couple have a story to tell the brigade. Too bad this story is far too close to Kyon's situation than he would like. Who are these two? One-shot about how the Haruhi Universe began.


Oneshot- Interference

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Haruhi series. If I did the little story I have here would be canon. Honestly though if this is revealed to be somewhat correct I wouldn't be too surprised. Well I hope we get our answers whenever the creator finally decides to finish the last book.**

 **Kyon's POV**

"Kyon you're late again!" Haruhi screeched when I finally made it to the diner. Once. Just once I would like to make to these meetings and not pay for the meal.

"C'mon Haruhi give me a break my bike broke on the way here." I tried to reason with the irate goddess. Something always forces me to be late for these meetings. If I didn't know any better I would say Haruhi was forcing me to be late… Damnit.

"Very well Kyon as your merciful leader I will pay today!" she replied in that arrogance I knew her for waving her wallet. Wait what?

"Uh… are you ok?" I asked in concern. She never pays. Never. Hell she even forgets her wallet and says I still have to pay.

"Perfectly fine!" she replied in a very chipper voice. This day will not end well will it…

I just sigh in acceptance of my fate and slide into the booth next Nagato and the grinning bastard. The marvelous sweet Ms. Asahina was sitting next to Haruhi with the same innocent sheep expression she always had.

"I'll be right back." said Haruhi before she headed to the bathroom.

"So… will today be a good day or a save the world day?" I asked the group.

Koizomi with that smug smile of his reported there was no closed spaces as of late. Ms. Asahina just mumbled some stuff about classified information. Nagato smiled and said everything was fine.

She has been improving on her responses ever since that… small incident that occurred last December. Her bosses have given her no trouble and everything seemed fine.

"Nyoro ho ho ho! Nice to see you guys!" I heard an energetic voice from behind me say loudly. I turn around to see a familiar rich green-haired fanged girl.

"It is nice to see you Tsuruya." replied Ms. Asahina before Tsuruya plopped into the seat by her.

"Where is Haru-nyan?" asked the excitable girl before Haruhi came back plopped by her.

It was a nice day all things considered we were having fun with light conversations and happily chewing our food before this couple came into the diner.

There was a certain air around them like if they were royalty. The woman had beautiful white hair that reached her lower back. She had skin as if crafted from fine porcelain and had piercing ruby eyes.

The man had brown hair and eyes and was rather plain looking in comparison to the woman. However he seemed to have this commanding aura.

They sat in the booth behind us and I could already tell Haruhi's imagination was going wild. Then they started talking about something that really grabbed her attention.

"So what did you think about hat story the old man told us?" the man asked in a rather calm and thoughtful voice.

"It was interesting. For five dollars it was certainly better than paying for a movie ticket." The woman replied in a melodic voice.

"A story about a god a goddess in love and about how this world was made is certainly a nice story." He laughed in reply.

I looked at Haruhi to see the look on her face t gauge how to deal with this before I realized she had already talked to them.

"Excuse me. I couldn't help but overhear your conversation. Could you tell us the story?" she asked politely for once.

The woman smiled before she asked her friend or lover to tell the story. We turned around to listen.

"Ok. I can't promise I can tell it as good as the man did but, I will give it my best shot." The man replied. He took a deep breath and began the story. It was almost as if I was there.

 **A LONG TIME AGO**

In the times before time and space flowed through our universe. There existed two powerful beings. One was god of balance who spent his time balancing Creation as he traveled. The other one was a goddess of sorts who was the embodiment of all Chaos.

These two beings were eternal lovers who to each of their yin the other was their yang. They traveled the realities spreading balance and chaos to where it was needed, only having each other. But to them that was all they ever needed.

One day however… An ancient enemy came and attacked them. They managed to defeat him but at a cost. The god had been mortally injured and was not going to make it. The goddess was also very injured and drained of her energy.

Desperate to save her lover she found a nearby universe. Our universe. Using the last of her powers she turned the universe in to a healing capsule for her lover. She then sealed his memories and powers before reincarnating him as a mere human to heal.

Exhausted and drained of all her powers, the goddess split into four pieces of her soul. One was sent into the far future. Another was entrusted with an old friend. The third piece was reincarnated into the family of devoted humans who had worshipped them.

The last piece of the goddess was the most powerful. It had most of the goddess's powers and forced itself to be close to the soul of her lover. Her memoires were sealed away as a result and now she wanders the world in search of her lover. Her powers sealed until she meets him again.

There is an ancient prophecy however. It states that when the final piece of the Goddess's soul meets her reincarnated lover the other pieces shall start to converge. They will each meet with their lover and each fall in love again. The world will go through much chaos as a result of her powers as the pieces of the soul compete for the lovers affections.

One day however the god will reawaken. The goddess will be whole again. The world will have everlasting peace.

 **THE END**

Haruhi and the others were entranced in the story. I however thought it too close to the situation for my liking.

"Where is this old man!?" yelled Haruhi.

The man laughed at her reaction before explaining that he was a few blocks away from here. Haruhi then grabbed my tie before taking off with me.

"Haruhi! We still need to pay!" I screamed as she dragged me away.

 **Kyon's POV**

"Was I really that headstrong back then?" laughed Akumi before she slurped her shake.

"Nah. You were worse. All it took was three other people fusing with your soul to calm you down." I laughed as remembered that fateful day. I then saw the worried waitress who was fretting over the group's dine-n-dash.

"I'm sorry miss. We will be paying for them. They left before we could tell you." I offered to the poor woman. Sort of reminded me of the old Mikuru.

"Oh sorry sir it is no problem. Let me bring you the check." The girl said with relief before going for the check.

"Remembering the good old days?" Akumi glared.

"Even as the same person are you always going to be jealous of each other? You realize you are beautiful just the way you are." She seemed to buy it as her glare softened. Bullet dodged.

"I still remember that day…" Akumi said nostalgically as before she stared eating her burger.

I knew what day she was talking about. The day Haruhi and the others were nearly killed. I barely was able to save them after waking up by fusing their souls. Fujiwara got what he always wanted to change the future. Damned bastard. I honestly cannot blame him though.

"I just hope this story can wake my old self up before it is too late. We may of lost our world but they have now have a chance for a better future."

"Here is your check sir" the waitress said before handing me the check for both meals.

"Thank you." GAck! I choked on my food as I saw the price.

"Honey? What is wrong?"

"How the hell did they eat $200 worth of food!?" I shouted as I wondered how the hell I am paying for this.

"Well I know what to do!" she said cheerily.

"What?"

She grabbed my collar and dragged us the hell out of there. As we heard the owner yelling behind us to come back, I couldn't help but laugh as the nostalgia took over.

"What is so funny?" she asked as we ran.

"Let's have a fun and interesting life with aliens, espers, and time travelers shall we?"

"Of course!"

Akumi and I laughed as we ran toward the new future we have created for ourselves and our younger selves.

 **AN: Just a quick one shot at how I think the Haruhi universe started. With the tiny twist of my OCs of course. I hope you like it. To the readers of my other FF 7 fanfiction and are fans of me. I am going to have a poll soon on my profile to decide what will happen later on in Sephiroth's Redemption. To everyone else review, etc… Who knows I might do a story for this series one day.**


End file.
